


Bring Me To Life

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Creature Fic, Daddy Kink, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mad Science, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Repression, Smut, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Hux is a sexually repressed young doctor on the cusp of creating life. When he succeeds, he falls for his beautiful creation, Kylo, who introduces him to daddy kink.





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing daddy kink, but I did my best. Enjoy!

Hux hated parties, especially ones held by his father’s friends. He found them exceedingly dull and Brendol always drank too much, resulting in him shouting loudly and harassing the maids. Luckily, Brendol had passed out shortly after the carriage had started the return journey to the family estate, so Hux was spared more of his drunken rants. 

When the carriage pulled up to the estate, Hux stepped out and was met by the butler, who helped him carry Brendol into the house. Together, they heaved Brendol onto his bed before Hux quietly ascended the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside, he pushed a chair under the door handle so no one would be able to disturb him as he went about his evening routine. 

He drew a warm bath and as he soaked, Hux closed his eyes. A hand wandered to his cock and his breath caught. 

_ Hux had been pulled away from a stuffy party by a dark haired stranger and pushed into a dark alcove. The stranger was taller than Hux and muscular with large hands that squeezed Hux’s cock and teased the sensitive head before sliding along the shaft.  _

“Please,” Hux breathed.  

_ The stranger’s hand slowly began to pump Hux’s cock until Hux couldn’t stand it and his pace increased.  _

“Yes,” Hux gasped as his balls grew heavy. “Please, make me cum.” 

_ The stranger obeyed and Hux had to muffle his cry of pleasure.  _

Hux came in his own hand, pumping himself through orgasm, then floating boneless in the soiled water. 

_ “You’re sick,”  _ Hux scolded himself.  _ “Making yourself cum and imagining a man as the cause of your pleasure.” _

He drained the tub and refilled it so he could properly clean himself. Once he was finished, he put on his night clothes and crawled into bed. 

“In the morning, I need to get back to work,” he vowed before falling asleep. 

*

Hux awoke to early morning sunlight and a painful erection. He rolled onto his belly and began pumping his hardened cock. 

“I don’t have time for this,” he moaned to himself as his cum soaked the sheets.  

Hux dressed and went down to breakfast, where he cautiously told his father that he needed to go back to his work in town. 

“Are you determined to die a bachelor?” Brendol Hux returned. 

Hux sighed, he really didn’t want to do this now. “I am establishing myself,” he replied. “I will find a wife when the time is right.” 

“And when, pray tell, would that be?” Brendol sneered. “You told me the same bullshit before you went to university, where all you did was study.” 

“I graduated at the top of my class,” Hux reminded him, “and a full year early.” 

Brendol leaned across the breakfast table, his hand cutting through the air. With a loud  _ smack _ he left an angry red mark on his son’s left cheek. Hux yelped in pain and clutched his face. 

“I will not tolerate your insolence, Armitage,” Brendol spat. “If you wish for me to continue to fund your little research project, then you will find a wife by year’s end.” 

“By December?” Hux exclaimed, still in shock from his father’s assault. “But, sir, it’s already late October. That is not enough time!” 

“I am not asking for you to love her,” Brendol returned coldly. “All you need to do is find some well-bred slut to fuck.” 

“Yes sir,” Hux agreed softly. “I will begin looking once I have finished my experiment.” 

“You won’t meet any women locked up in that basement you call a flat,” Brendol returned. 

“True,” Hux nodded, “but if I don’t establish myself, they won’t want to come near me.” 

Brendol grunted, “Very well, go back to town.” 

Hux hurriedly finished his breakfast and dashed upstairs to pack his bags. 

The drive into town made Hux feel as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was a free man, and reviewing his some of his notes helped refocus his mind on the task he had set for himself. 

“I hope the body has kept while I was away,” Hux muttered to himself as the carriage pulled up at the house whose basement he rented. 

“Mr. Hux, you’ve returned,” his landlady commented, stepping out the front door as he gathered his bags. 

“Yes, I have, Mrs. Solo,” Hux replied cheerfully. 

She frowned at him then stepped back inside the house. Hux shrugged in reply and walked down the steep steps to the basement entrance to the house. He fished out his key and stepped inside. 

The apartment consisted of five small rooms; a bedroom, a bath, a parlor off the kitchen, and a study - which Hux had turned into his laboratory. 

Hux threw off his coat and tossed his bags on the floor of the bedroom before stepping into the converted study. The majority of the room was taken up by a wooden table on which Hux’s experiment normally lay, but Hux had moved him into a wooden crate filled with ice during his trip. Said crate was sitting under the table, waiting for Hux’s return. Various beakers, journals, and instruments were scattered about the laboratory and Hux took a minute to ensure that nothing had broken. 

After establishing that everything was as he’d left it, Hux pushed the crate out from under the table and pried the lid open. His dark haired specimen was still in pristine condition and Hux breathed a sigh of relief before beginning his next task; returning his specimen to the table. This proved to be difficult owing to the fact that the specimen was more muscular than Hux, although not much taller. 

Eventually, the task was completed and Hux set about making preparations for the final step of his experiment. Wires needed to be attached to key areas on the specimen’s body and the electric generator turned on to conduct the proper amount of electricity. 

Once everything was ready, Hux completed the circuit, allowing the electricity in the generator to flow through the wires and into the specimen’s body. Hux watched eagerly as the specimen’s limbs began to twitch and his heart skipped when the specimen’s eyelids began to flutter. A moment later, they opened and the specimen sat up. Hux ran to turn off the generator before turning his full attention to his creation. 

“Beautiful,” Hux breathed in wonder. 

The man looked at him with rich brown eyes, half hidden behind a curtain of raven black hair. His shoulders were broad and everything about the man was large and muscular. Moles dotted the man’s body and face and his ears were almost too prominent, but there was something intriguing to Hux about these imperfections. 

“Absolutely beautiful,” Hux smiled, barely containing his joy. He’d done it. He’d reanimated a corpse. His name would be remembered in the halls of academia for generations to come. 

“Wh-where am I?” Hux’s creation inquired. His voice was melodic and deep despite being a little hoarse from lack of use. 

Hux’s eyes widened and his joy increased, “You can speak?” 

“I can understand you, too,” Hux’s creation quipped. 

“Right, sorry,” Hux apologized. 

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Hux’s creation prompted. 

“You’re in my laboratory,” Hux explained. 

His creation’s thick eyebrows twitched together and he climbed off the table to explore. In the process, the sheet Hux had used to cover his creation’s cock slipped off, revealing that it was appropriately proportioned to the rest of him. And standing almost fully erect. 

“A side effect of the electricity,” Hux told himself, his cheeks burning. 

His creation stumbled and Hux hurried to his side to steady him. Hux had touched his creation’s body a hundred times when preparing it for his experiment, but it was somehow different now. A heart beat in the barrel chest, which rose and fell as Hux’s creation breathed, and his skin was warm under Hux’s touch. 

“You’re so strong,” Hux’s creation praised, pressing against Hux. 

Hux tried to ignore the interested twitch of his cock and helped his creation to sit on the table. 

“You need to cover up,” Hux said, looking everywhere but at his creation. 

“Don’t you want to give me a physical?” his creation inquired in a childlike voice. “I promise I’ll be good.” 

Hux carefully replaced the sheet over his creation’s cock before initiating the physical. 

“I should probably give you a name,” Hux mused as he worked. “How about...Kylo?” 

His creation’s face lit up, “I like it!” 

“Then your new name is Kylo,” Hux asserted, finished up. 

“Was I a good boy?” Kylo inquired. 

_ “You were a very good boy,” _ a seductive voice in Hux’s mind answered. Hux quickly pushed the voice aside, “Yes. Perfect.” 

Kylo looked at Hux from under thick eyelashes. “Do I get a treat for being so good?” he asked with a childish whine in his voice. 

“A treat?” Hux repeated in confusion. 

Kylo nodded.

“I-I don’t have any sweets,” Hux confessed. In fact, he was certain the food he did have was spoiled. 

“I’m not asking for a sweet, daddy,” Kylo replied, sliding off the table and kneeling before Hux, “I’m asking for a treat.” 

Hux took a step back and stared down at his creation in horror. “What...what are you doing? Why did you call me that?” 

“I’m your little boy, aren’t I?” Kylo pouted. 

“In a way, I suppose you are,” Hux agreed nervously. “But you still haven’t answered my former question.” 

Kylo stood up and approached Hux. The towel had slipped from his cock again, and a quick glance informed Hux that it was Kylo was still hard. 

“Please daddy, it hurts,” Kylo begged, “I need you to take care of me.” 

Hux’s mouth went dry. 

“I’ll be good,” Kylo added, “I won’t make too much noise.” 

“No, Kylo,” Hux managed to say firmly. 

Tears welled up in Kylo’s eyes and he began to cry. “I-I’m sorry, daddy. I-I didn’t mean to be bad.” 

“No, Kylo, you weren’t,” Hux assured him, grabbing Kylo’s shoulders. “You weren’t bad.” 

Kylo sniffed, “I wasn’t?” 

“You weren’t,” Hux confirmed. 

Kylo looked into Hux’s eyes before leaning forward and kissing him. Hux’s eyes widened and his body froze in shock. His mind screamed that this was wrong, that he should pull away and scold Kylo, but he couldn’t. His heart was warm and fluttering in his chest and he longed to melt into Kylo’s kiss. Hux’s cock hardened and desire coursed through his veins. He wanted this. For the first time in his life, he wanted to kiss someone. No, not someone; Kylo, and he didn’t just want to kiss him. He wanted to touch Kylo, to run his mouth over every inch of Kylo’s perfect body, Hux even wanted to fuck him. This revelation startled him, but he quickly realized that it was true. 

Hux had never been able to fantasize about women and he had chastised himself for that. Feeling lust for a man was a sin, that is what had been drilled into him since childhood, but with Kylo’s mouth on his, Hux was willing to risk damnation. 

He deepened Kylo’s kiss and cautiously slid his tongue into Kylo’s mouth before Kylo pulled away. He looked at Hux with wide, searching eyes. 

“Come here,” Hux said invitingly, brushing his fingers against Kylo’s cheek. 

Kylo hesitated.

“I’m sorry,” Hux whispered. “I was just a little scared before.” 

“I wasn’t bad?” Kylo whispered. 

“No, no, you did the right thing,” Hux assured him. 

“Daddy?” Kylo inquired.

A pulse of electric desire shot through Hux. “...Y-yes?” 

“Can...can I have my treat now?” Kylo asked eagerly. 

Hux smiled at him, “Anything for my little boy.” 

Kyo knelt and Hux dropped his pants for him, and his cock stood against his abdomen. 

“I need you, boy,” Hux encouraged, pushing Kylo’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I know you do, daddy,” Kylo replied in a warm whisper. “Let me take care of you.” 

Kylo’s warm lips clamped around Hux’s cock and Hux’s reality blurred between his fantasy from the night before and Kylo bobbing between his legs. 

“Oh, such a good little boy!” he gasped. “So good for daddy!” 

Hux didn’t last long and his warm cum filled Kylo’s mouth before it was easily swallowed. Kylo removed his mouth and Hux wobbled on unsteady legs. 

“You were so good,” Hux gasped, trying to keep his balance. “So, very good.” 

His legs gave out under him and Kylo scooped Hux up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. 

“Rest now, daddy,” he whispered, laying Hux down on the thin mattress. 

“Hold on, boy,” Hux insisted, grabbing Kylo’s wrist. “I wouldn’t be a good daddy if I didn’t look after my little boy. Especially when he’s been so good to me.” 

Kylo relented and laid down on the bed. Hux rolled onto his side and kissed Kylo deeply, sliding a hand to Kylo’s naked ass. 

“Mmh, daddy,” Kylo moaned approvingly.

Hux kissed Kylo’s neck in reply and Kylo began to grind against Hux’s thigh. 

“Such a needy boy,” Hux chuckled. 

“I am,” Kylo agreed, his voice husky. “I am so needy, daddy.” 

Hux grabbed Kylo’s cock with his free hand, “Let me help you, with that.” 

Kylo moaned obscenely and Hux began to pump his hand along Kylo’s shaft. 

“You’re such a big boy,” Hux commented. “So big for daddy.” 

“More,” Kylo begged, his hips bucking. 

Hux doubled his pace and Kylo came soon after. 

“...Daddy,” he breathed. “So...so good to me.” 

Hux kissed Kylo. “I take good care of what’s mine,” he whispered. 

Kylo moved closer to Hux and curled up against his warmth. 

“No one can know about this,” Hux added, playing with Kylo’s hair.

“Why not, daddy?” Kylo mumbled into Hux’s chest. 

“They won’t understand,” Hux insisted. “So we have to keep this between us, okay? Can you do that for daddy?” 

Kylo smiled and raised his eyes to Hux’s, “Yes, daddy.” 

“Such a good boy,” Hux praised, kissing Kylo’s forehead. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms only to be roused a few hours later by Mrs. Solo knocking on Hux’s door. 

“Stay here,” Hux hissed to Kylo as he attempted to make himself look presentable. “Be a good boy, Kylo, and don’t make a noise.” 

Kylo nodded and Hux hurried to the door. 

“Mrs. Solo,” he said, attempting to sound casual. 

“Mr. Hux,” she replied, “You received two letters while you were away.” She handed them over along with a bag of groceries. “I thought you might need a few things to tide you over until you can get to market.” 

“You are too kind,” Hux smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Any time,” Mrs. Solo said before Hux gently shut the door. 

Kylo padded over to Hux and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. “What did she bring you?” he inquired, resting his head on Hux’s shoulder. 

“Some berries, carrots and potatoes,” Hux reported, looking in the bag. 

Kylo hummed and held Hux closer to his naked body. 

“Do you want a blackthorn berry, boy?” Hux inquired playfully. 

“I do, daddy,” Kylo exclaimed. 

Hux smirked and turned around in Kylo’s arms so they were face to face. “Hmm, I need to be careful not to spoil my little boy with too many treats,” he mused.

Kylo pouted at him and Hux chuckled. 

“Then again,” he said, bringing his mouth close to Kylo’s ear, “I do love spoiling you, boy.” 

Kylo shivered and his breath caught in his chest. “I love being spoiled by you, daddy,” he confessed. 

Hux kissed him then pressed a blackthorn berry to Kylo’s lips. He accepted it daintily and smiled gleefully as he ate it before opening his mouth for more. Hux smiled and gave Kylo another berry. 

They spent the rest of the day in bed, munching on berries between orgasms. For dinner, Hux boiled the potatoes and steamed the carrots, which Kylo eagerly ate when fed by Hux. Afterwards, they slowly made love to each other and drifted into sleep in the comfort of the other’s arms. 

The next day, Hux went to market and purchased fresh groceries, while Kylo was forced to stay at the flat. 

“You’re a naughty little boy who outgrew all his clothes,” Hux teased before he went out. 

When he returned, Hux found that Kylo had tidied up every room of the flat except the laboratory. 

“I don’t like it in there, daddy,” Kylo explained. “It smells funny.” 

Hux smoothed Kylo’s hair. “I’ll take care of my laboratory. Why don’t you put the groceries away?” 

Kylo nodded and bustled off to the kitchen. Hux openly stared at Kylo’s round ass before turning his attentions to the laboratory. As he read over his notes, Hux realized that his work was complete. His experiment had been a success, so all that was left was for Hux to present his findings to the university. 

_ “They’ll want to see Kylo,” _ he realized, setting his notes down.  _ “They’ll want to take him away from me and experiment on him to see how I did it.”  _ Hux’s heart raced in his chest.  _ “I won’t allow him to be taken from me.” _

With his purpose set, Hux gathered his notes and journals and proceeded to burn them. Kylo came running in when he smelt the burning paper, but Hux swept him up in a passionate kiss. 

“You’re mine, Kylo,” he whispered, holding Kylo close. “My sweet little boy, and I won’t allow anyone to take you from me.” 

“Who’s going to take me?” Kylo exclaimed. “I don’t want to leave you, daddy!” 

Hux smoothed Kylo’s hair. “No, no, shh, no one is going to take you from me. I’ve seen to that. Do you understand? I’m burning my research so we can stay together.” 

Tears of relief dripped down Kylo’s cheeks and Hux kissed each one before licking them away. 

“I’m going to keep you safe,” Hux vowed in Kylo’s ear. 

The next day, Hux began to make inquiries about a cottage in Scotland that had belonged to his mother before she passed. Legally, it belonged to Brendol because his wife had no living family, but he had never shown any interest in it. Thus, it became the perfect hideaway for Hux and Kylo. The difficulty arose from getting them from London to the cottage. 

Abandoning the flat would mean taking Kylo outside, where his hulking frame would undoubtedly attract attention, eliminating travel by train, boat or post. Hux considered travelling on horseback, but rejected it almost immediately. The horses would tire long before they reached Scotland, and if they wanted to ride continually, they would need to change horses repeatedly. A similar problem existed if they took a carriage, but drivers could be bribed and faced hidden. 

By the end of the week, Hux packed two bags for the trip; an old carpet bag with his clothes and a large rucksack packed full with food. All that was left was to find clothes for Kylo. Luckily, a solution presented itself before Hux had time to worry about it. 

Mrs. Solo rented the second floor of the house to an old friend of her husband. Charles, or Chewie as he was known, towered above even Kylo and was strongly built. He was a factory worker and over the years, Mrs. Solo had taken to washing his clothes. All that was left for Hux to do was nip a few articles from the clothesline. 

“These are  _ huge _ ,” Kylo exclaimed as he slipped into the stolen clothes. 

Hux frowned, the shirt and pants hung loosely on Kylo, but didn’t look awful. The problem was the length. Chewie’s limbs were so much longer than Kylo’s that he looked like a child in his brother’s hand-me-downs. 

“They will have to do,” Hux muttered. 

Kylo pouted and Hux stepped closer to him. “My little boy looks so smart in big boy clothes,” Hux praised softly.

Kylo’s pout turned into a smile and he blushed at Hux’s words. Hux kissed his nose and handed Chewie’s overcoat to Kylo. It was missing a button because Hux had nicked it before Mrs. Solo could sew it back on, but it would have to do. Brendol had written to Hux midweek announcing that he was coming to visit on Friday. It was currently Thursday night. 

Hux glanced around his small flat one last time before taking Kylo’s hand and leading him outside where a hired cab was waiting for them. They stepped inside and the carriage started rolling once the door was shut. 

They sat across from each other and stared out the window; one with excitement and the other with apprehension. 

“Is everything okay?” Kylo inquired, taking Hux’s hand. 

Hux softened his expression, “Don’t worry, I’ll relax more once we’re out of the city.” 

“You’re risking so much for me,” Kylo whispered. 

“I am,” Hux agreed lightly, “but that’s not all I’m doing tonight. My father...he had a plan for me but he never took into consideration what I wanted for myself. Before I brought you to life, I denied myself even the simplest of pleasures because I was afraid of living my own life. But with you, I’m not afraid anymore.” Hux squeezed Kylo’s hand and they exchanged a soft smile. “Now, come here boy, it’s cold out tonight,” Hux added. 

Kylo eagerly sat beside him and Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s chest. 

“I love you,” Hux confessed. 

Kylo turned his head to meet Hux’s eyes. “I love you too,” he whispered before kissing Hux. 

They fell asleep sometime in the early morning and didn’t even wake when their horses were changed over. It was going to be a long trip, and Hux knew the cottage would need work, but each hour brought them closer to the freedom of a life spent together. 


End file.
